drawn down in the dream
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: he wasn't even real : ROXASSELPHIE


**drawn down in the dream**

**ROXASSELPHIE**

She waved her hands in front of her, and her fingers searched for something firm to grasp onto. Something real. She felt as if she was within a pitch black void full of nothing but air and the ground she was standing on.

She cried out for help, but the empty void made no response. It sounded like there was a crashing of waves, but there was no ocean. She could hear the sound of wind, but there was no wind. With no light, the dark seemed to be filled with a permanent moist chill that lingered on her skin, giving her goosebumps.

She felt dirty like her body was covered in a thick layer of muck and grime. She knew she was clean though, because seconds ago she had been in her bedroom about to go to sleep. She'd been perfectly clean in her warm, comfy, familiar bed. She wasn't supposed to be in this cold, dark... emptiness. There was no other way to describe it. It was just empty.

She couldn't tell if time was passing, because there was no sky. It didn't get any darker or lighter, nor was it getting any hotter or colder. It was a constant lack of light, a constant lack of heat, a constant lack of anything that could possibly be comforting her. It felt like hours, days, weeks that she'd just been sitting there doing nothing but staring at the blackness.

It stared back.

"Anyone?" she shouted. Her voice echoed back, which showed that something _had_ to be there, or she wouldn't have received an echo. She walked forward, her legs feeling stiff for not having moved. With ever small step she took, it felt like needles were pricking the bottoms of her feet.

"Anyone?" the blackness called back at her.

She didn't have a male echo.

"Someone?" she tried again, taking a few more steps forward. She turned her head desperately and her green eyes strained to see through the dark. Was it just her, or was it getting lighter?

She took another step, and the blackness around her vanished. She was surrounded by green fields that stretched beyond her eye's site and seemed to blend in with the navy blue sky off in the distance. She liked the site of the moon and twinkling stars. 

"Someone?" the voice asked again. 

She turned around and screamed. "Sora?" she shouted, quickly covering her mouth afterwards, realizing that she had made a mistake. That wasn't Sora... but it looked like Sora. Sora didn't wear big black trench coats though, nor was he blonde.

He tilted his head to the side, examining her up and down. "I'm... Roxas..." He stepped closer to her. "You're Selphie." 

His eyebrows were furrowed, and his bright blue eyes glittered like gems as he looked down her. He didn't smile, but for something the look he was giving her made her feel relieved. Maybe it was the sight of just something _alive_.

"Yes, I'm Selphie. How did you...?"

"I've seen you in a dream. A memory? I'm not sure..." He stepped closer once again, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him. "Have I not met you?"

"No... you haven't." She would've remembered if she had met him. Her cheeks turned pink just thinking about him, and she had to advert her gaze down to the ground just so he couldn't see her drinks.

She gasped, pulling her hand out of his. Almost all of his legs were gone as parts of him vanished as if he was blending in with the wind and blowing away with it. "Roxas?" she asked slowly. She reached forward for one of his hands, but it was already gone. 

"I'm sorry Selphie." He chuckled a bit, as if something funny had just been said, "I think I have a heart now." He whispered. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, stepping away from her.

"No, wait!" she shouted, jumping out for him as he backed away.

She reached out for him, but her body fell straight through him...

...and then she woke up.

She sat up in her bed, grasping on to her pillow as reassurance. She was back home, back in Destiny Islands. She took in a few deep breaths, calming herself down as she tried to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

She reached up and touched her forehead, her fingers brushing against the area his moist lips had touched; it was still a little wet.

She fell back on her bed, her fingers clawing at her chest as if holding it would make her feel better.

She'd fallen in love with a boy from a dream, but it wasn't a dream. He just wasn't real.

**x**

**sorry if this was confusing**

**I'm trying to get back in the mood of writing :)**

**review please!**


End file.
